


Truce

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty, Miller, and Harper mourn the death of Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Harper, Monty, and Miller all became very close in Mt Weather, and that Miller and Monroe were friends on the Ark. Miller likes Monty and Harper and Monroe were dating. I call them the Badass Queer Squad.

They called a truce, of sorts.

(It wasn’t really a truce when they weren’t battling. They just found themselves on different sides for the moment; Monty siding more on the Spend Time With Mom and Keep Bellamy in Check fronts than Blinding Following Pike.)

It was Miller’s idea after overhearing a gulit-ridden Monty and holding a broken and sobbing Harper to his chest once they received word that Monroe had…

He couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t even voice the thought in his head. She was the strongest of all of them and now…

“I couldnt– I shouldn’t have left her,” Monty’s barely audible sob broke through the silent air where the three of them were huddled in the darkness. Monty was too distraught to care that Harper had her hands clutching his, or that Miller had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, mirroring his arm wrapped around Harper’s.

Harper, the Gentle One of the group, always one to care more about the others than herself, pulled one of her hands free and reached across Miller’s body to run her thumb across Monty’s cheek to wipe away a tear – it was something Miller wished he had the strength to do. “You did all you could. You got her out.”

“I hesitated. I was too caught up in acting like I didn’t–” He breaks off, Miller can see him clenching his jaw in the sliver of light from the camp wall.

He doesn’t finish but he doesn’t need to. The word rings out, loud and clear in the night between them, and its something they’ve all been struggling with in more ways than none.

Care.

They’d all been trying not to show how deeply they cared for each other, especially after the two halves of their quartet found themselves on different sides. It was for the best, to have eyes on each side and for other things like Monroe being needed and Monty spending time with his mom and Miller having time alone to think for himself and Harper staying out of it.

But they couldn’t lie anymore. Not now, not when Monty was crying and Harper was quiet and Miller felt like he was missing a limb.

Miller tightened his arms around the other two, pulling Monty’s face to his neck and rubbing his back and Harper into his lap so she could curl herself into Monty.

They were broken now; all three of them.

They had to stick together. More now than ever with Monroe’s strength not there to keep them together.


End file.
